Mini Soldier
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Tony thought it would be fun to make some kind of alcohol that would get Steve drunk. When he does make it, he gives it to his friend for Christmas. Something happened that neither would have saw coming…. Stony, mpreg!
1. Prologue

**Mini Soldier**

**Summary: Tony thought it would be fun to make some kind of alcohol that would get Steve drunk. When he does make it, he gives it to his friend for Christmas. Something happened that neither would have saw coming…. Stony, mpreg!**

**~xXx~**

**Prologue**

"Hey Brice, would you mind helping me out?"

"Sure." Bruce walked over towards his friend, noticing how deep in thought he seemed to be. It had been awhile since Tony looked like that. "Tony? Are you going to tell me what you need help with?"

Tony glanced up from his work and then nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking about how fun it would be if I could get Cap drunk."

Bruce stared at his friend in surprise. "Uh, do you think that's wise?"

The brunette shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. Why wouldn't it be? Steve's never been drunk in his life. I just want to make sure he gets every chance he can to be a real person. So are you helping me or not?"

The other man sighed heavily, staring at his friend. He wasn't sure where this was going to end up going. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Great! Let's get started!"

~xXx~

It took them both awhile before the alcohol was finished. They ended up calling it something stupid, like _Capsicle. _It was a joke at first, since Tony was getting drunk himself and he said the first thing that came to mind. Bruce just said it fit.

At the moment, Tony was getting ready for the stupid Christmas party Pepper was throwing. His girlfriend was making him invite all the Avengers, and all their girlfriends (other than Steve since his was dead).

Tony fixed his top, when he heard someone enter. He turned and found Pepper standing there. "Hey Pep."

She smiled slightly as she walked over towards him. "Hey Tony,"

They stood awkwardly for a moment, well Pepper started to help fix his shirt. Tony smirked smugly. "What? Are you trying to undress me _already_?"

"You wish." She rolled her eyes.

He was about to say something more, but it was time to meet their guests. Tony took hold of her hand, and she smiled slightly, but she dropped his hand. It hurt him at first, but he pushed it aside. It was just nerves, right?

~xXx~

The first couple of people to show up were Thor, Darcy, Jane and Loki. It was a shock to Tony to see Loki standing there, but he shook it off. Loki had changed, or at least that was what Thor said. Besides, the whole team was there. Loki wouldn't try anything.

Thor held onto Jane's waist, as he waved to his friend. "Man of Iron!" Thor boomed happily. "How nice it is to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, big guy," Tony chuckled.

Thor brought Jane over to sit down, and Tony noticed just how Thor seemed to be another person with her. Darcy watched them for a minute till she caught Tony looking. "What? She's my best friend…." Darcy murmured. "And you have to say, Thor's a hotie!"

Tony didn't say anything back, and Darcy was off looking for something to eat or do. The next people to enter were Steve and Bruce. Tony grinned when he saw his Science bro, and went to hug him. Bruce hugged him back as he chuckled softly. "Miss me that much, Tony? I was only gone for a few hours." Bruce teased.

"How couldn't I miss you?" Tony chuckled, pulling back. "You're my Science bro."

"Good point," Bruce replied.

Once they pulled apart from their bro hug, Steve stood there awkwardly. "Hey there Capsicle," Tony said, stepping closer to the super soldier. "Did Brucey didn't give you too much trouble did he?"

"He was nice." Steve said simply.

Tony nodded, "Good."

"Let them in, Tony." All three look over to find Pepper who was standing there.

"Fineeee," Tony slightly 'pouted'.

Tony let them in, and Bruce glanced around at the nicely done home. Bruce glanced at Tony with a questionable look and then Tony nodded. Steve looked around and then placed the cake he had made on the table, right where Pepper had told him to put it.

"Okay, come on, the others are waiting in the living room." Tony said as he pulled the two men into the living room.

Pepper waited for Clint, Natasha, Nick and even Phil.

~xXx~

The Avengers sat all around the room, well Steve opened his gifts. This was the last one, and everyone had already opened theirs. Tony had gotten a nice stand from Pepper for his old arc reactor. Bruce had gotten a jar which a card from Tony saying something like, _for your weed. _Everyone laughed at that. Thor had a new cape from Clint. Phil got a shield from Steve with a signing too.

Natasha got a new gun from Nick. Clint got a new bow from both Bruce and Tony.

Pepper got a notebook from Natasha.

"Isn't Christmas fun?" Pepper beamed as everyone laughed.

Steve finished opening his gift to find a bottle which said _Capsicle. _"Uh, is this alcohol?" Steve asked.

"Yup!" now Tony beamed, "I made it myself!"

"I can't get drunk." Steve said simply.

Tony laughed, "So? The point is for fun!"

"Stark," Steve groaned. "There's no—"

Tony raised his hand. "Now hear here _Rogers_, I thought it would be nice for us to just relax and have fun. I mean, we're the _Avengers_! The point is, we save the world all the time. Shouldn't we get the chance to lean back and have fun?"

There were murmurs of yeses, and some nodded. Everyone thought Tony was pointing out something real, though Steve stared at him with confused eyes.

"Let us rejoice in the winning of us!" Thor boomed as he held up his cup, which held ale. "We have won, and should shout it to all the 9 realms!"

Everyone who had something to drink held their cups up, nodding their heads. They all shouted, "To us!" though Steve seemed to stare at the bottle with worried eyes.

"Oh well…" He murmured and then he opened the bottle, taking a large swing of the leaker. He seemed to look naïve. Tony knew that Steve was anything but naïve, but it seemed like you could just forget. He was a sweet, caring young man who just happened to be over 90 years old….

Before long, the party was now in full swing.

~xXx~

"Ah never told her Ah loved her…." Steve slurred, since he was completely drunk by now. It was 1am, and everyone else seemed to have already left to a room to stay in or home. They mostly took a room at the tower. "Ah just _called _her…. She's gone."

Tony seemed to understand what Steve was saying, as he finished off his glass. "Really?" he asked.

Steve nodded, "Uh huh…"

"Do you miss her?"

Tony was much better at holding his alcohol. He watched the drunken, beet red Steve Rogers nod. "Ah loved her…..she's dead, Ah killed her."

"How did you kill her?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as he got himself another glass.

Steve laughed a bitter one. "She said that we could find another way, but Ah left her. Ah went into the ice…..AH SHOULD BE DEAD!"

The blond broke down crying, seeming to just wish he was dead. Tony pulled Steve into his arms, wishing that he could say something, and make him feel better.

"Steve," Tony whispered. "You shouldn't cry—"

The next thing Tony knew, Steve turned to him, his blue eyes bright and red, puffy from his tears. "Do _you _love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me?" Steve repeated his question, his voice slurred.

"I care about you…" Tony wasn't sure what to say.

Steve thought for a moment, and then his lips were against Tony's, pulling the playboy close to him. Tony wasn't sure what to do, but his body seemed to. He kissed the super soldier back, pulling his body close. And well, things went down from there…

~xXx~

**The Next Morning…**

The room was dark, blankets wrinkled; almost everywhere and it looked like two bodies were hidden under the red blankets. The room seemed way too quiet, with the sound of soft breathing.

Clothes were everywhere, pants on the floor and boxers on the nightstand, others on the door; shirts thrown elsewhere in the room.

The room was a mess.

"_It is 8am, sir." _Jarvis said, causing one of the bodies to move under the blanket.

"Go away…." The voice slurred.

"_But sir, Miss Potts is asking why you aren't up." _Jarvis said.

A head popped out, with messy brown hair and his face seemed half asleep. "Pepper? She been calling for me?"

"_Why yes sir." _Jarvis replied.

The other body moved around, but made no other movement. "Shit…" The brunette cursed softly, seeing who was next to him. Tony got out of his bed, and then hurried to get dressed before Pepper came looking for him.

Tony had slept with Steve Rogers.

~xXx xXx~

**So what do you guys think? Worth continuing? I really would love to know. I'm not the best at writing Avenger fanfictions but I'm willing to try :) This is major Stony, which is good for me because I love Stony. (Steve/Tony)**

**Anyway, could you guys review? If I see people like this, I will write some more! K?**

**BYE!**

**Nerdy~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mini Soldier**

**Chapter 1**

**~xXx~**

**-STEVE-**

A few weeks passed since _that night_, and it would seem that both Steve and Tony didn't talk about it. Neither wanted to say anything because they both knew what would happen. They were friends, and friends don't sleep together.

Still, Steve couldn't help but notice just what was up. He rushed to his bathroom that was connected to his room for the fourth time that morning. He threw up, causing awful sounds to be heard. He never thought anything could go wrong with him; he was a super soldier after all.

Once the throwing up stopped, Steve panted heavily.

He never wanted to think on what could be wrong. He didn't need to. Something was up but he didn't want to know. If he faced the truth, would it mean that Tony or the Avengers hate him?

Cap shook his head as he got to his feet, and he started making his way towards the sink to wash out his mouth. He was thinking on what he should do. Should he go talk to Bruce? Maybe the doctor would know what to do.

Once his mouth was washed out and his teeth brushed, Steve went on his way towards his closet to change his smelly clothes. He slipped on sweats and a white t shirt. He didn't bother with shoes and then off he was towards Bruce's level to talk to the man.

~xXx~

"I don't know what could be wrong, Bruce. Do I have food poisoning?"

"I don't think so Steve….. Let's do a blood test, hmm?"

Steve let Bruce take some of his blood, but the blond looked nervous and unsure. Bruce was asking about what was wrong and what was wrong….Bruce thought something that could _never _happen. When had a man gotten pregnant so Bruce was doing everything to prove that his friend was just sick from something he ate!

~xXx~

Steve stood in front of the window, thinking about what could be wrong. The Avengers were all staying at the tower since it was Christmas break. Steve glanced around when entered Clint. Clint just waved at him and smiled, before the archer went to get a cup of coffee. "So Steve, why are you all by yourself up here? Everyone's in the gym training." Clint said.

The blond soldier shrugged. "I was waiting for Bruce to come talk to me…"

Clint nodded, about to reply when in walked Bruce. "Oh hello Clint," Bruce said surprised to see the archer. He turned to Steve and smiled.

"I'm out!" Clint called to them as he took his coffee with him and left the room.

"Did you find out what's wrong?" Steve asked once Clint was gone, his eyes full of hope and longing. He needed to know what was wrong.

Bruce sighed softly and nodded. "I believe I have, but I'd like to bring you down to the lab to just do a better check. Is that okay?"

Steve nodded, "I'll do anything!"

The brunette smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

~xXx~

"You're pregnant."

"WHAT?! How can that be?!" shouted poor Steve, whose heart was racing in his chest. He couldn't be pregnant. How could that happen? He was a guy! Only women could have children so why was Bruce saying this?

Bruce sighed. "I didn't know either so I did a quick test on your blood, and then I thought for a moment. When did you last have sexual intercourse?"

Steve's face heated up quickly. He couldn't believe his friend was asking him something like that. "Uh….Christmas night…"

"With…?"

The blond blushed darker. He muttered the answer.

"With whom….?"

"Tony!" Steve finally shouted, as he blushed darkly. "I had sex with Tony!"

Bruce's mouth dropped open. "Oh dear…."

~xXx~

**-TONY-**

Tony woke early like usual. Pepper was sleeping soundly beside him, and he smiled at the sight. She looked like an angel. He leaned over to brush the hair out of her face as he smiled. She murmured something inhuman and then kept sleeping.

_God she's beautiful. _Tony thought with a small smile.

He didn't think he would ever get more lucky than with his Pepper Potts- he was going to hopefully change it to Pepper Stark at some point but he wasn't sure because then he got the image of Steve under him…

_Shit, forget that! _Tony thought quickly, before he looked back at the beautiful strawberry colored redhead in his bed, with her eyes closed and everything.

"Tony…." Pepper murmured, before Tony could hear/see Steve Rogers _moaning _his name, and he could feel himself getting turned on.

"Yeah Pep?" Tony asked, wondering what she wanted.

"Come 'ere…" Pepper pulled him close to her, and then they stayed in bed a little longer…not just sleeping.

~xXx~

Once Tony actually got out of bed, he went on his way towards his lab. He was kinda surprised to find Bruce down there with Steve on the med bed. He raised an eyebrow as he neared the two. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing Tony," Bruce replied. "I'm just doing some tests on Steve, maybe find out what I was missing from not being the Hulk."

Tony nodded. "Oh okay."

Steve seemed to blush, glancing away from Tony. Neither man noticed the blond do this.

"Need any help?" Tony asked, nearing them.

Bruce shook his head. "Nope, we're good here."

Tony once again nodded, before he started to leave. "I'm gonna head out, grab some breakfast. That okay?"

He never got a reply, and then he left the two of them alone.

~xXx~

It was a few days later, and Tony ran into Steve who looked like he was sad. He raised an eyebrow because he was used to seeing the blond really happy- he was what made him happy- other than Pepper.

"Hey Cap, what's wrong? You seemed bothered."

Steve stared at Tony for a moment or two before he shook his head. "I'm fine, just headed over to my level to grab a shower…."

_Is Steve lying? _Tony thought because he seemed awkward or something. What was wrong? It seemed like something was. "Alright…..wanna go to lunch with me? All the Avengers are coming, and I was wondering if you wanted to."

"I…" Steve shifted. "I don't know, I might be busy…"

"Oh,"

Okay so Steve _was _lying but what about? He eyed his friend for a few minutes before he grabbed Steve's hand, stopping him from rushing off.

"Steve, I know you might be upset for what happened- but trust me, it'll never happen again. We were both drunk. I'm with Pepper, and let's just pretend this never happened?" Tony said, hoping that was what was up with the blond. He noticed some hurt flash through Steve's eyes. "Steve?"

"Okay, let's pretend…" Steve said softly, before he pulled his arm away and then was walking away.

Once Steve was alone, he let the tears run down. He could never tell Tony about the baby…

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Mini Soldier**

**Note: Seems like everyone is mad at Tony….well get ready to be more pissed off! **

**Chapter 2**

**~xXx~**

**-STEVE-**

Steve spent the next little while in his room- mostly hiding from Tony and Pepper. One morning, he walked out to grab a drink of water only to find Pepper and Tony making out on the couch. He was so hurt that he forgot about the water and ran to his room where he cried for God knows how long.

Bruce said it wasn't good for either him or the baby.

_Why should I care about the baby when Tony clearly doesn't want me or it? _Steve had wondered, over and over again. He wasn't wanted around the Tower.

The blond was at the moment, sitting at the counter in the kitchen, eating chips and cheese dip— with the side of strawberry jelly. He was mostly just eating his pain away, though it wasn't helping much, just making him feel really awful about himself. "What does she have that I don't?" Steve asked himself, eating his food. "I'm nice, aren't I? I'm nice! I'm a man, sure, but I'm nice!"

Tears formed, "Is it because I'm a man?"

"What the heck are you talking about, Steve?"

He whipped around to find Clint.

"Why are you asking yourself that? Do you like someone?" Clint asked, eyeing him closely.

Steve sighed, and shook his head, "Kinda…but he doesn't like me, and besides….why would he?"

"You like a guy?"

"Why is it that shocking? I thought people were okay with that…" Steve trailed off. "Aren't they?"

Clint didn't reply, and then Steve left the food and went into his room to hide for awhile.

~xXx~

"I figured out how you got pregnant!"

Steve tried to shush Bruce before someone heard, but thankfully, no one was around— or well, it didn't seem like anyone was around. He blushed, but looked pretty happy to know that he would figure out how he got pregnant with Tony's baby.

"How?" asked Steve.

"Remember the alcohol Tony and I made?"

"_Capsicle_?"

Bruce nodded. "Yup, that's the one. Anyway, I figured that somehow, we missed with your genes- hoping to get you drunk, and well…we screwed up and added female genes or something- somehow, and well— here we are!"

"Did Tony know?" Steve asked softly.

He shook his head, "Nope. Not yet."

Steve glanced down at his flat belly, wondering how he should reply or maybe he shouldn't say anything…

It was too much to take in all at once. Bruce understood why his friend was kinda silent, and then he laid Steve down on the bed. "You should rest, freaking over stupid things could really hurt the baby." He explained.

"How will the baby come out?" Steve asked out of nowhere. "I'm not a woman—"

"I'd give you a C-Section."

It sounded painful, but Steve just nodded. What else could he do?

~xXx~

A few days later, Steve was in the gym working out a little. Bruce said that it was okay for him to work out but only till it was about 6 months pregnant, but that was for a woman, so he wasn't sure about Steve's body. So Steve was mostly just punching a punching bag, sighing every now and then. He knew that at some point, he would need to talk to Tony, but what could he say? _Hey, I know guys can't have kids but guess what! I'm pregnant with __**YOUR**__ baby! _Like that would turn out well.

He sighed as he stopped his mini work out, feeling kinda dizzy and he felt like he was going to fall over.

"Why Captain! Are you okay?!" It was Thor, who had actually caught poor fainting Steve.

The blond nodded, feeling Thor's large arms keep him kinda standing. "Y-yes…just dizzy…"

"I will take you to the healer!" Thor boomed, starting to take Steve to Bruce, the healer as Thor called him.

~xXx~

Bruce scolded Steve for being so stupid, for resting the first baby to be born from a guy, and the blond just had to take it. First, Thor had been confused till Bruce explained what was going on. Thor had seemed not too freaked out, saying that his brother Loki had many children which he had carried himself.

Though, the children were kinda animal-ish.

Steve lay weakly on the bed, which Thor had placed him on after Bruce had told him no more training, no more anything that could put the kid at risk. Steve had no other choice but to agree.

So, there he lay, tapping his fingers boredly. He wanted to do something! Anything! Just not sitting in that bed!

"Steve?" He glanced up to find Natasha there, and he nodded.

"Yes?"

"I heard that you were sick—"

"I'm not sick," Steve said, and then sighed. "Well…not a _normal _sick…"

The redhead eyed him for a moment. "What's up?"

He sighed. "I'm pregnant."

He saw no reason to lie, he was pregnant. He carried Tony Stark's baby.

Natasha's mouth kinda dropped open, staring at him for a moment. "You're joking right?" She began to laugh. "You _are _joking, guys can't get pregnant!"

"But I am, I have pictures of the fetish growing and _everything_!"

She walked over towards him, and plopped down beside him. "Who's the uh father?"

"Tony."

~xXx~

**-TONY-**

Tony didn't know why, but to see the hurt on Steve's face every time he saw him with his girlfriend, broke him. He didn't know why, but he felt like he should be there for the blond, and that in itself was crazy.

"Hey Tony," he glanced over to find his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. "Are you ready for our date to the movies?"

He had totally forgotten, and he felt even worse. "Uh yeah…" he lied.

She smiled, believing him, and then off they were going to see _Catching Fire _which was the second movie in the Hunger Games. She seemed to be looking forward to it, and she said that she had read all the books. Tony was just going because it was time for his girlfriend.

~xXx~

Once the movie was over, Tony and Pepper went back to the tower. It seemed that all the Avengers were pissed at him, but the two never picked it up. Then out of nowhere, Natasha walked up and then slapped him, hard.

"What was that for?! I'm not drunk!" Tony said, getting pissed as he covered his stinging red cheek.

"I can't believe you, you complete dick!" Natasha scolded him.

Pepper got in the way as the agent went in for another attack on the poor guy. "Tony hasn't done anything wrong, Natasha!" Pepper scolded her right back. "If anything, it was YOU!"

The two redheads began to fight, yelling at one another, and then Tony noticed a pale wide eyed Steve Rogers standing in the doorway. Tony grumbled, since Steve looked just so cute, like a deer caught in front of the light since his eyes were so doe like. He thought it was so cute— but wrong, Tony Stark only liked women! And he had a girlfriend!

"Nat, it isn't his fault…" Steve said, causing the woman to stop attacking both people.

"How isn't it? He's a complete idiot!"

"How am _**I**_an idiot?!" Tony grumbled, causing the pissed off agent to glare at him. "What did I even do wrong?!"

"Nothing," Steve said, and then turned to walk out of the room. "Come on Nat, I just want to go watch some movies with popcorn…"

Natasha glared once more at Tony before she followed after the super solider. Tony watched them go, and then he released that Steve was super pale, and looked really sickly. Why was that?

**~xXx~**

**Up next: **Natasha and Steve watch some girly movies, and Steve gets in connect with his more womanly side. Tony is left so confused, and the whole team begins to find out why they lost their Captain. And then the team begins to take it out all on Tony for making it happen.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Mini Soldier **

**Note: hey guys, here's chapter 3! :D**

**~xXx~**

**-STEVE-**

Shorty after the fight between Tony and Natasha, Cap went with the redhead who was super pissed off, and together they began to watch movies. Now, Natasha was like any girl and had a soft spot for romantic movies, like _The Notebook _or _Dear John_. Natasha and Steve were actually watching _Dear John_ and the poor pregnant man was bawling his eyes out. "Why did she marry someone else?! John loves her!" He shouted at the screen, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Calm down, Steve," Natasha whispered, "I'm trying to watch the movie!"

He quieted down, but still let the tears fall. How could someone who was so in love pick someone else? How? It truly upset him. Shortly after this movie ended, which caused Steve to need more popcorn, Clint entered the room to find Natasha watching with '_13 Going on 30'_. Or well, she was getting ready to watch the movie which had Mark Ruffalo in it. Strangely, he looked a lot like Bruce…

"What are you doing, Nat?" Clint asked, raising an eyebrow at the redhead.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm waiting for Steve to come back in here, with popcorn."

"What's wrong with Steve? He's been acting weird…."

Natasha wasn't sure what to say.

"I got popcorn! I even found some blackberry jelly to go with it!" the two looked over to the doorway to find a happy Steve, holding a bowl which had the popcorn and a jar of jelly— blackberry jelly. The blonde's eyes widen upon seeing Clint, who stared at him with his mouth hanging open in shock. "C-Clint!" gasped Steve.

"Clint—err don't get upset!" Natasha said, hoping to stop the agent from getting too upset.

"Why are you eating _that_?" Clint asked, staring at them both like they were crazy. "Wait… what's going on anyway? First I see you with crazy crap, and _now _you're eating **that**?"

Steve knew that he would have to tell everyone, and sighed as he sat down beside Natasha and Clint who watched him carefully. "I'm pregnant…with Tony's baby," Steve explained. He continued, "Because of the _Capsicle _drink— which both Bruce and Tony made for me to get drunk, well…they did something with female genes and now, well….I'm pregnant."

Clint's mouth dropped, "Really?"

The blonde nodded.

"Wow," Clint whispered in shock, "COOL!"

"You think so?" Steve asked, shocked as well, staring at Hawkeye like he was _crazy_. "But I'm a guy!"

The other man chuckled. "So? It's really cool and a major breakthrough because people have been trying to get men pregnant or see if they could for a long time. So it's really awesome that finally someone has. Now women don't only have to put up with pregnancies."

Natasha laughed. "Since _you _think it's so cool, come watch the movie with us. We're going to watch _'Hairspray'_ next."

Clint groaned, but did end up watching the movies with them.

~xXx~

A little while after Steve told Clint, it seemed that everyone knew— but not Tony or Pepper. Even _Jarvis _knew. And that in itself was shocking. Steve however didn't want to tell either, in fear that they would be upset. Tony had been a close friend, and now he hated him pretty much. (Tony hated Steve) Besides, Pepper and Tony were dating. They would be upset because if _anyone__ should be pregnant with Tony's baby_, it should be Pepper. Or at least, that's what Steve thought.

The blond at the moment, was sitting in front of the dinner table, staring down at the plate which had had food on it moments ago. He was bored, and wanted to talk to Tony about what was going on. He grumbled under his breath.

"Hey Cap, what's up?"

_That voice! _Steve turned and found the very brunette which took over his thoughts. _Tony! _"Hi Tony…"

"Don't get too worked up over seeing me." Tony teased. He walked over and took a sit beside Steve, with a drink in hand. "So what's up? Anything new?"

"No," Steve whispered softly. "I'm just not allowed to go out on missions anymore."

"Why?!" shouted Tony whose eyes widen. "We need our Captain!"

_Because I'm pregnant with your baby, _Steve thought grimly. "Sorry, but I just can't."

Tony was about to say more, but then in entered Clint. Clint walked right up to Tony, and then punched him right in the face, causing the man to fall to the ground. "What the hell?!" shouted Tony, rubbing his face. "Why do you people always want to hit me in the _face_?!"

Clint glared, "For putting our Captain out of work!"

"And how the hell did I do that?!"

Steve's eyes widen, and he didn't want Tony to know yet. Right then, in entered Nat who knew. "Barton, Fury wants to see you." She said.

Clint glared, but left anyway. Then, Natasha went and hugged Steve, knowing he needed it. "Forget about them, Steve. Everything will be okay." Nat whispered.

"What the _hell _is going on?!" Tony shouted, grumbling because it seemed he was the only one to not know. It pissed him off.

"Nothing," Steve said, and then he walked out to go with Natasha who said they needed to go _shopping_.

~xXx~

**-TONY-**

_Why is everyone against me? And why are they all hitting me? I haven't done anything wrong! _

It seemed that the whole team was against Tony, and the poor guy thought he had no one so he called up his best friend, Rhodey. _"Hello?" _Rhodey answered on the first ring.

"Hey Man! I just wanted to call because it would seem that my whole team is against me," Tony said, causing a chuckle to come from the other man. "Do you think you could come up and help me?"

"_I don't know," _said Rhodey. _"I'm pretty busy. Do you have any idea why they are against you?"_

Tony sighed. "Something about Steve, whenever one of them hits me in the face, Steve is right there and it's got to be something to do with him."

Rhodey paused. _"Have you spoken to Steve? I know you two are pretty close."_

Tony had told his best friend what had happened. "No…"

"_Talk to him then, and then call me again, okay?"_

"Fine,"

"_Bye Tony."_

"Bye Rhodey!"

They hung up.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

**Up Next: **Steve and Tony have a chat. Things get heated, need I say more?


	5. Chapter 4

**Mini Soldier **

**Chapter 4**

**Note: Hey guys, I want to let you all know that I am SOOOOOOO sorry for the wait! I've just never had time to actually write as I am have fallen in love with Doctor Who. It is an amazing show! I also brought myself a Sims 3 guy and I am getting pretty pissed at it. It never works for me! DAMMIT! Anyway, I am also watching some X Men TV shows and The Walking Dead. *shivers* Well read on! **

Steve was hanging out in the kitchen, like he was a lot of days now. He was hitting his 10th week of his pregnancy, and he sadly was starting to show. Nat said he glowed beautifully, but all Steve could see was that he was getting fat and Bruce wouldn't let him work it off which pissed the poor Captain to no end. He sipped on his apple juice, thinking about a few things when in entered Tony.

Steve put the juice box down, and then went to get up to leave. Tony grabbed his hand, causing Steve to feel like his body was starting to randomly spark. "S-Stark," he gulped.

"Steve," Tony murmured, staring at the blonde. "Why do you keep running?"

"It doesn't matter, and I'm not running,"

"Then why can't the team have their Captain?"

"It's none of your business!" Steve snapped. "It shouldn't matter because now you lead, you're the head guy! Why can't you leave me alone?! I can't be Captain America anymore!"

"Why?" T0ny shouted back, narrowing his eyes in anger.

"I JUST CAN'T!" Steve shouted as tears began to form. The blonde turned, and quickly left the room.

~xXx~

When dinner rolled around, Steve was looking forward to the chance to have food; he wanted it and needed it. He didn't like not having food, and it sucked when he remembered about his mini fight with Tony. How could he? How could he fight with _Tony_?

The blonde shook his head as he looked at the full body mirror, staring at his very small baby bump. You really had to look closely to know that it was there, but it was. Steve was going to be a daddy.

There was a soft knock, and Steve quickly pulled on his shirt, hiding the bump. "Come in!" He called.

Thor entered, which surprised the Captain very much. "Man of time," Thor said as he stood by the door. "I wish to speak to thy."

"Yes?" It surprised Steve a lot, but he wouldn't scare the God away.

Thor shifted. "I'd like to say that dinner is indeed ready, and that Anthony would wish to speak to thy. He says that it is important."

"I don't want to talk to him, but I'm up for food," Steve said, and then went to leave.

"Anthony says that he is worrying about what's going on with thy," Thor caught his hand, and stared into his eyes for a moment. "He just wishes to talk to thy about Christmas."

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ Steve chanted in his mind, knowing that this dinner would never go his way, and his heart began to thump in his chest. "I don't wanna t-talk to him, Thor, so please d-drop it." His stuttered but still got it out.

Thor then nodded, and the two went to dinner together.

~xXx~

Steve skipped dinner and ended up going with Bruce. Thor would have gone but he said that he needed to go see his Jane. So Steve and Bruce went to a nearby Pizza Delight.

"You know, you need to name the kid and everything," Bruce said, causing Steve to look up as they were walking.

"I don't know what to name it, Bruce," Steve admitted sadly. "I don't even know what to tell Tony."

"Then don't tell him," Bruce shrugged.

The two men stop when Bruce said that. "How can I not tell Tony? It's his baby too!" Steve blushed as he looked around quickly; glad to say no one was around. "But I've always liked the Arabella for a girl…."

"Arabella," Bruce repeated, and then nodded, "A good name."

They finally make it to the Pizza Delight and together, they went inside asking for a table for two. People seemed to not know who they were, which was good for the heroes. Steve didn't need the extra stress. They got a table away from the other people, and Steve sat down gladly. They got their menus and looked them over. They decided to get just a large pizza and share. Bruce ordered Coke pop well Steve got water.

A waitress walked over to them, almost bouncing. "Why howdy! I'm your waitress for the night, and my name's Marie!"

Steve liked that she seemed so nice. "Uh hi,"

"Do ya have ya orders?" Marie asked. Bruce nodded and gave her the order. "Okay thank ya, anything else?"

Steve and Bruce shake their heads, and then Marie was gone again. "How about Braedon for a boy?" Bruce asked.

The blond shrugged. "I like it, so I'll keep it in mind, okay?"

Bruce nodded and began to list off a few names.

_**Braedon (Boy)  
Arinna (girl)  
Sally (girl)  
Dustin (boy)  
Harley (girl)  
Damon (boy)  
Nikkei (girl or boy)**_

Steve actually fell in love with Arinna and Nikkei. Bruce was glad he could help his friend. Then, Marie came back over to give them their food. She smiled and winked at Bruce playfully. "Call if ya need anything, sugah."

She walked away.

Bruce felt his heart flutter in his chest at the thought of Marie. They ate and chatted about baby names some more before Bruce brought up Tony again. "You know, if he doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life, I can do it."

"Really?" the blond looked up.

The brunette nodded and shrugged. "I know this is really hard on you, and I don't want to see you be pulled down because of stupid Tony."

"I am not stupid!"

_**~Flash back like 20 minutes in TONY'S point of view~**_

I was pissed to learn that Cap didn't want to even have dinner with me. I didn't get why everyone hated me and I was going to listen to Rhodey and talk to the guy. And instead, he leaves. I of course being the smart idiot I am, follow after Steve and Bruce.

They seemed to be talking about something sad because I could see the hurt on Steve's face.

"…_..I don't even know what to tell Tony…." _That was totally Steve.

"_Then don't tell him anything."_

Wait a second….why were they talking about _me_? I wanted to know what they were talking about so I went to follow them. When they got to Pizza Delight, I was totally confused. Cap hated anything to do with shit that makes him fat.

I went in with them, and the waitress sat me right behind them and in a booth so I could hide. "Need anything, sugah?" She asked.

"No," I reply back before she leaves. Ha, didn't even know I was Tony fucking Stark!

I listened to them talk and heard them talking about baby names. Okay did Steve run into some kid claiming to be mine? Most likely.

Dumb ass.

I listened some more.

"You know, if he doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life, I can do it." I overheard Bruce said. I heard Steve ask him 'really?' I grumble. Then all I hear is… "….stupid Tony…."

I couldn't stop myself….

"I am not stupid!"

~xXx~

**Review. **

**Up Next: **Tony is pissed and wonders why Bruce and Steve are talking about BABIES. Steve lets it slip that he's gonna be dad…. Tony figures out why everyone's so pissed.


End file.
